Nothing more, and nothing less
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: Oneshot NejiTen Neji became ANBU, though TenTen stayed a chuunin. He always left on dangerous missions, while she waited for him at home, praying for him to be safe. But prayers arent always to be heard, and one day, she thought she'd lost him forever.


It had been such a short weekend.

With a sigh, Ten-Ten slightly opened one of the curtains, seeing the orange sky the sunset caused. The soft ticking of the clock was the only thing she heard. The empty atmosphere in the house was the only thing she felt.

Neji was long gone, away for one terrible mission, and once again, Ten-Ten could only pray he'd come back.

They were nineteen now, and team Gai was falling apart.

Lee had became a Jounin, and he had is own team of genin to take care of. He was a part of team Lee since a while.

Neji had joined the ANBU, much to Ten-Ten's dismay. Even though he was one of the best, she couldn't help but fear she'd loose him.

Ten-Ten hadn't succeeded in passing the Jounin exam yet, even though she'd tried many times. Instead of working in teams as in the Chuunin exam, at the Jounin exam, you work alone. Ten-Ten's only and best way to fight in combat was using her weapons and scrolls, and with that only, she just couldn't pass.

Neji had promised her to help her train. But in the brief occasions he was in town, they didn't train.

Not that Ten-Ten complained.

They had been dating for two years now. That first time they went out… It was probably the worst date she had even been on.

But it had also been the best.

Neji had taken her to quite a fancy restaurant. However, the poor boy had been so nervous that he threw his deep red drink all over her pearly white shirt. He had even tried to clean it. When he walked her home, they found out that Lee and Naruto had been following them all along, who had taken care of another loud scene of humiliation.

But in front of her apartment, Neji had kissed her oh so tenderly, letting her feel enough to know she loved him with every small piece of her heart.

One and a half year later Neji became ANBU. He and Haruno Sakura had been the only ones who passed the hard exam. Ten-Ten had been happy for him, truly. But he went on dangerous missions that took months and months, and that was what made Ten-Ten so lonely.

The brunette let go of the curtain, and which another sigh she walked into the kitchen. While preparing some coffee, her eyes fell on the two single picture frames on the counter.

The first one was a photograph from team Gai when they were still genin. It was made on the day they became a team. Ten-Ten was in the middle, a smile on her face. On her left was Lee, a proud and fierce expression on his face like always. Back then he still wore his old outfit, and walked around with that long hair of his. On Ten-Ten's right was Neji. He carried a stoic face, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Behind the three of them stood Gai, proud, with his thumb up.

The second picture frame was a photograph from Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee without Gai. It had been taken not even a month ago. Again, Ten-Ten was in the middle, her arms wrapped around Neji's neck and her head on his shoulder, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Neji on her right had one arm around her waist, a small smile breaking through his expression. He was wearing something without sleeves, so you could see the ANBU tattoo on his shoulder. On Ten-Ten's left, Lee just… looked the same. It was as if he hadn't aged. The only change was the green Jounin vest and the thumbs up.

Ten-Ten smiled softly and took a sip of her coffee. They used to have great days together. Just the three of them – actually four, adding Gai.

A firm knock on the door made her tear her gaze away from the photographs. Ten-Ten put her cup down on the counter and made her way to the hallway. When she opened the door, she found Ino on the doorstep.

"Ino?"

Ino didn't answer. She looked up at Ten-Ten with dimmed blue eyes, filled with tears and that look said more then a thousand words.

Ten-Ten's heart skipped a beat, and slowly followed Ino outside.

Ino lead Ten-Ten to the Konoha hospital as fast as possible. Their footsteps echoed through the streets, while people watched them pass. Ino and Ten-Ten went inside the building, and with small sobs, Ino told her friend the number of the room. Ten-Ten went on alone, and when she finally approached the white door, it was opened from the inside, and Sakura came out.

The pink-haired girl was still wearing her ANBU outfit. There were scratches and bruises all over her face and arms. Blood stained her clothes, but she didn't seem to care. She only spilled tears of loss.

Ten-Ten didn't talk to her on her way in.

There he was, on the bed. He wasn't covered by the sheets at all. He also still wore the once white ANBU uniform. His hair hung loosely around his shoulders, and his eyes were closed.

"Neji-kun…?"

Her voice didn't break the dead atmosphere in the small room. She took a step closer, followed by a shaky breath.

"Neji…"

She was convinced he'd open his eyes and smile, for her, just for her.

Though he didn't.

"NEJI!"

* * *

"Ten-Ten!"

Ten-Ten awoke with a start. Panting, she sat up straight. It was damned dark in her bedroom, but she could see clearly who was sitting next to her with an worried expression.

"Neji…" She held his face in her hands. Her breathing fanned on his face, and his look turned into an confused one.

"What's wrong?"

"… Nothing." And she kissed him deeply, holding it for a long time, her hands cupping his face while he locked his arms around her waist. Ten-Ten had never been so relieved; it felt great to be in his arms again. It had felt like she had been torn away from him for years.

When they finally parted, she smiled at him, moving some of his long hair out of his face.

"… It was just a dream, Neji-kun." She told him whispering.

"Nothing more, and nothing less."


End file.
